Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a novel process for the preparation of empagliflozin. The present disclosure also relates to novel intermediates in the preparation of empagliflozin.
Background of the Invention
Empagliflozin is an inhibitor of the Na+-glucose cotransporter 2 (SGLT2) and is marketed under the proprietary name JORDIANCE®. It is indicated for prevention and/or treatment of metabolic disorders, particularly type-2 diabetes. Empagliflozin belongs to a class of pyranosyl-oxy-substituted benzene derivatives and has an enhanced inhibitory effect on SGLT2 in vitro and in vivo, while having improved pharmacological or pharmacokinetic properties when compared with other type-2 diabetic medications.
Empagliflozin is chemically named as (1S)-1,5-anhydro-1-C-[4-chloro-3-[[4-[[(3S)-tetrahydro-3-furanyl] oxy] phenyl] methyl] phenyl]-D-glucitol and has the following structural (I):

U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,449, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses empagliflozin, stereoisomers of empagliflozin, mixtures and salts thereof, and a pharmaceutical composition containing empagliflozin.
Disclosed herein is a process for the preparation of empaglofilozin that provides multiple improvements over the prior art.